Almost DisCATvered and KissBlocked
by Its-all-the-way
Summary: Miraculous ladybug Christmas edition! When Marinette and Adrien are in their date suddenly and akuma appears! More than that, Adrien has a plan to finally kiss his girlfriend and pass a wonderful evening with her, will all his plans be accomplished? Read to discover! This story will be divided in two parts.
1. Chapter 1

A short story in which Marinette and Adrien know each other identities and have been in a relationship since then, enjoy! Credits on the cover image to: Saithheroes! You can find her in tumblr!

 **Almost DisCATvered and Kissblocked: Part I**

 **.**

It was a week before Christmas, both of them were on cloud nine since the discovery of each other identities, everything was peaceful and they were planning on passing the evening on Christmas together, just being in each other companies for a little while would make them happy, after all. They were on school sitting in the grass with Alya and Nino just talking, as always when the topic came in.

-"What are your plans on Christmas, babe?"- asked Nino to Alya very fondly, after them becoming a couple they were treating each other a little more affectionate than before and Marinette was more than happy about her friend and her new relationship and the same happened with Adrien about Nino.

-"I'm spending all day in my grandparents' house, every year the family reunites and is very cool, even though, my little cousins can get a little exasperating but its okay"-she made a short pause-"As long as they don't touch my cellphone"- she finished –"Awww babe, I wanted to spend some time with you"-Nino said a little sad and overdramatic while Alya rolled her eyes.

-"We see each other almost every day and I will call you on Christmas, I think you will survive"-she said while squeezing his hand, he was such a drama queen sometimes.-"What about you guys?"-asked Nino at them. They both looked at each other but Adrien was the first to start talking-"Well we were planning on seeing each other in the evening and go for a walk…maybe?"-He said it while looking at her a little puzzled, after all they didn't plan yet what to do until that moment.-"Yes, taking a walk would be nice"-Marinette answered while giving him a little smile.

Adrien could not believe his luck, he was so in love with her and he meant all of her, all her sides and characteristics made her beautiful and he felt he was falling more and more in love with her as every day passed.-"Okay then bugaboo"-he was smiling too and it was Marinette's turn to roll her eyes, he loved making puns and she loved him, but the puns were a different story."Kitt-I mean Adrien stop!"- She said a little flustered while Adrien´s smile grew a little wider, their friends just watched while giggling to themselves(more Alya than Nino), after all they were so cute.

Then something made connection in Alya´s head-"Wait, isn't that how Chat calls Ladybug? I can swear to God I have heard him tell her that"-

Marinette looked at Adrien with a face that can be nothing described more as an "That's why I told you to stop" and just started laughing. The three of them were confused of the sudden outburst of laughs, she stopped and told Alya: "Come on! What are you trying to say? That he is Chat and I am ladybug? What's next? You being Volpina?"-

They all stayed in silence and then, started laughing. "I surely am not her! You're right, and what was I thinking? I could have discovered it a long time ago and same with Nino and Adrien, isn't it right babe?"-Alya asked him while he just nodded with his head. Three of them right there were lying, you can do your math. With that the bell rang and they all went to classes while without Alya and Nino looking at them all Marinette could do was move her head disapprovingly at Adrien, they were so close to discover them that she had dropped a sweat right there while Adrien just grinned as he told her she loved his jokes, as for the second time in the morning, she rolled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second and last part, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Almost DisCATvered and Kissblocked: Part II**

 **.**

It was the finally the day of the date, Marinette was more than excited for it, she has had passed an excellent time with her family and now was time to go to his beloved boyfriend, she felt so good at the thought of being able to call him that. They had been in dates for the past month and a half, in like two dates but until now they haven't been able to kiss, and no a kiss in the cheek didn't count, Marinette was a patient girl herself but God! She had waited so much time for this, she deserved it! And Adrien couldn't agree more, is not like they haven't tried is just that timing didn't went well in both these situations so. Today was gonna be the day!

As she was thinking all of this in her head her kwami Tikki was looking at her with a little smile, Marinette is such a cute girl and Tikki was so happy for her.

-"Marinette!"-Tikki yelled when she saw the time, at the scream Marinette reacted

-"Yes TIkki?! what happened?"-She was and sounded a little scared because: come on! It´s Marinette, she always thinks about the worst possible scenario. Even though she was trying to be more optimistic herself. Tikki watching Marinette´s face full of horror, started moving her tiny little hands and told her:

-"No Marinette, I'm okay"-She told her and Marinette relaxed-"… but you should probably see the hour"- At that, realizing she was going to be a little bit late because she was fantasizing with Adrien she reacted and started moving combing her hair and putting just a little of lip gloss, Marinette didn't like to use make-up but, just a little wouldn't hurt

-"God! Tikki thank you, if it wasn't for you I would be late"- Tikki looked at her raising an eyebrow (?-"Okay, more late than this"- With that Tikki giggled-"It's fine! Besides, Plagg will tease me if I get late too"- Marinette nodded and felt happy for her kwami, when she and Adrien went out, their Kwamis went too and they will always be excited to see each other, they were so cute and Marinette will tease them about it, Adrien didn't lose the chance to do it with Plagg either.

At the same time Adrien was waiting in a bench at the park patiently talking with his kwami about the plans he had with Marinette-"It's going to be so romantic Plagg! Can't you see? If I were a girl I would fall for my charms"- Plagg just ate his cheese-"…and my puns"- Plagg looked at him, swallowed his piece of cheese and answered: "I don't know how she is able to cope with your puns, to be honest"

-"Its because, they're fantastic or I mean fanCATstic"-Plagg jut looked at him and told him: "Adrien, in all the people as Chat Noir that I've had to cope with, you´re the only one that makes so much puns, seriously"

"I don't now what you're talking about, you enjoy them just as much as Marinette"

"What do I enjoy?"-said Marinette appearing in front of was wearing her blue coat with some jeans and boots, she also had her hair down and looked absolutely stunning, Adrien was more than happy when he saw her, he was also a little flustered and wanted now more than ever just to kiss her.-"Hi Marinette, merry Christmas!"-He hugged her and she reciprocated the gesture. They both looked at each other very close to each other faces, slowly leaning in.

-"Adrien…"-This was it, they both closed their eyes and-"AKUMA!"-Adrien rolled his eyes and Marinette thinks she saw a little tick in his eye. This can't be it. Not really wished they could ignore their responsibilities for a while but they couldn't, the just knew it. Both looked disappointed but each one hid behind a tree and transformed.

-"Ma'am where is it?"-Asked Chat Noir to a lady in her thirties-"It went there"- she told them the direction and they both parted ways.

-"IM FROSTIE AND I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR FORGETTING ABOUT ME IN THIS TIME OF THE YEAR"- Chat and Ladybug looked at him as Chat could not believe his eyes. SERIOUSLY? AN ICE CREAM RUINED THEIR FIRST KISS? Unbelievable. He had to _pay_.

They didn't lost time as they wanted to start their date, because yes, they haven't even started it properly. Ladybug used her lucky charm and it gave her a pan, Chat was about to make a joke about it when a block of ice came flying towards them, Ladybug started thinking and came to a solution, she tied the pan with a rope she found and hoped that the pan was in a distance good enough to break the block of ice the akuma was floating in because yes: he was floating. Chat was waiting where the rope was tied in, above from a building that had a form of a C, it was artistic(for some reason). It was more than obvious where the akuma was, after all he hadn't left his cane or baton since the beginning of the fight, all his outfit was in a light blue and he couldn't look more like an ice cream, seriously HawkMoth should do something with their outfits.

-"Heeeeeeeey! I think Santa is much more better and cool than you!"-Ladybg screamed as she was strategically in the point where the pan should fall. Frostie, angered came running towards her as she moved back and he was standing in the point she was before.

-"I WILL MAKE YOU PAY, LITTLE GIRL!"-said Frostie, nevertheless Ladybug just moved her head and screamed: "CHAT NOIR, NOW!"-he used his cataclysm on the rope and the pan broke the ice in little parts, Frostie fell and let go of his baton, Ladybug broke it and purified the akuma that was within it. They both (and with the hep of the lucky charm) helped all come back to normal and de-transformed, going back to their civilian form.

* * *

-"Where is Adrien?"-Marinette didn't saw where he went when he de-transformed but they accorded to meet in the same bench where they met.

-"Marinette, he should come back soon, maybe he encountered another person in the way and had to say hi"- Tikki was trying to relax her as much as she could

-"Or, he realized how much of a mess I am and went away and and-"- Marinette was such a drama queen herself sometimes.

-"Or, you can realize that what you said is never going to happen"-Interrupted Adrien appearing in front of her, he was standing with a bouquet of lilies and Marinette couldn't be more surprised

-"Adrien?"-he nodded-"Wha-Which-How? How? Why?"-She was so flustered and Adrien couldn't bear with her being so adorable like that, his luck was a thing from another galaxy.

-"Yes, these are for you"-he said charming but at the same time a little red in his cheeks, he was such a puzzle sometimes. Marinette accepted them and said her thanks he explained to her he wanted to do this to compensate for the late start of the date, even though it wasn't his fault, he insisted.

-"I think we owed each other something…"-he got close to Marinette's face, she just closed her eyes and-

A ball hit them, more Marinette than Adrien and they heard a voice of a kid telling them to pass him his ballon.

-"AW COME ON I-"-Marinette cut him, took his face in her hands and kissed him, it was a brief but a very sweet kiss, they separated and Adrien was watching her in awe, it tasted like sweets, literally.

-"…Can I have one more?"- he asked her and she giggled but told him that yes, but they had to pass the ballon to the little kid, when they passed it to him he had a face that can only be described as: THAT IS SO GROSS, Marinette just laughed and Adrien grinned, both walked at the park with their hands intertwined, the lilies in Marinette´s other hand and her head in Adrien´s shoulder, wanting for more days like these to come.


End file.
